Shadows and The Legend of the Lost Girl
by Draechaeli
Summary: Shadows plus Sequel. Neverland is peaceful without Hook, but as the anniversary of a faerie's death aprouches. The past comes back for revenge, now its Neverland at stake, it isn't just Peter's emotions the world mocks. The search for a lost girl begins.
1. Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: I never read the book and have only seen the Disney cartoon version. Also I'm an American so they aren't going to sound English when the characters speak. Happy Reading!  
  
-Na  
  
Dedication: The reason I'm writing this is because last night I remembered a little boy I once knew. I never connected me and my friend to Peter Pan and Wendy, but now that I think of it there _might_ be similarities.  
  
This story is dedicate to a little boy I met when I was two or three, he then would have been four or five. I used to play in a garden by myself and eat the packed picnic lunch that my mom made. I always went to the same spot by an apple tree, and in the apple tree sat the boy. He would just sit and watch me, he was there before I came and after I left, eating apples from the tree. Whenever I met his eyes he'd nod his head in a bow to me. We never spoke till one day I held out my hand to him and said, 'Do you want to play pretend with me?' he jumped out of the tree and took my hand, we played pirates, knights, prince(ss). But we grew older and we both moved, he promised we would see each other again, I saw him never again. Until... one night when I was thirteen I turned off my bedroom light and laid in my bed. On the far wall was a shadow of a boy, I turned around expecting to see a basketball or something that would cast the shadow, nothing. I looked back and it nodded, bowed to me I turned once again. Surely my brother playing a trick on me, no one. Back to the boy I could feel his eyes watching me, I looked again and his movements seemed similar to that of a person I once knew. After a minute the memories of the garden slipped into my mind.  
  
Be it just my imagination or not, this is my last desperate hope that he'll read this or an acquaintance will, or just so I know that it is out there before I give up all hope in seeing my best friend again. So this is dedicate to everyone who knows how I feel, and of course to the boy, Martin. Don't leave me in the dark with nothing but shadows.  
  
Shadows  
  
A young boy hovered by a closed, dark window, "Wendy, John, Michael, where are you?" The boy frowned it was obvious that know one was living there anymore. Sadly he turned and flew of into the sky followed by his English Faerie friend Tinkerbell. Little did Peter Pan know but he had accidentally left something behind.  
  
-------------  
  
Wendy Darling sat by the open window in her new bedroom. Not to long ago her parents inherited a house just down the street from their old one. Obviously one had to be sold, since the inherited house had an extra bedroom, and one day Michael and John wont want to share a room. Plus Mrs. Darling's childhood memories laid in the new house they moved. Nagging thoughts that Peter would never find the new house and most importantly her, plagued Wendy.  
  
So Wendy sat by the open window every night before bed sometimes crying, sometimes telling stories to the night air, sometimes wishing on stars, and others just sitting there. She knew one day the fun and games would bore Peter they've been done a million time, she knew one day he would want to grow up, but he would need someone there who knew the truth, who understood, he would need her. But It wasn't just that, he by far was her best friend that would never change, and what is life with out friends? She knew she needed him as well, she hoped he needed her.  
  
"Oh stars, show him the way to this house to this window, it will never shut. Please show him the way here, like you would show me the way to Neverland," whispered Wendy as she got off the floor and slipped under her bed sheets.  
  
On the opposite wall as the opened window shone in the light from moon and street lamp. Wendy turned and looked at this wall, her heart immediately jumped there stood in the light a shadow of a boy, with scruffy hair and his hands on his hips. Wendy sat strait up in her bed and turned to the window, "Peter!" her hopes fell as there was no one in her window.  
  
Confused Wendy turned back to the shadow it was still there and unmoved, she turned to the empty window, and back again to the shadow, "Peter?" the shadow drew attention at the sound of its name and happily greeted Wendy.  
  
Now the next thing that happened bewildered Wendy into believing she was crazy. Wendy's own shadow curtsied and Peter's bowed before the shadows danced around the room. Wendy shook her head it couldn't be real, she laid down her back to the dancing shadows. Her last though before she drifted into a troubled light sleep was 'Just wishful thinking, he'll never find me.'  
  
-------------  
  
Neverland was peaceful, if that could happen. Peter few down and landed on a rock, sun to his back, at the Mermaid Lagoon. The Mermaid who were by another rock not to far away basking in the warm sunlight noticed Peter's presence and flirtatiously swam to him saying, "Peter!"  
  
One of the Mermaids folded her arms on the rock at the base of Peter's feet and looked up at him. Peter looked at her she looked different but he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. Peter stared at the Mermaid her blue eyes were the same, sun kissed skin the same, her blond hair was also the same. Peter thought that maybe it was her shinny green scales, that were to shinny in his shadow. His shadow! Peter looked at his feet in panic his shadow was gone. "How could this happen Wendy sewed him on tight!"  
  
"Oh not her again Peter, forget her, stay with us," said the Mermaid at his feet.  
  
Peter shook his head, they were so selfish, it wasn't about Wendy but his shadow, something he shouldn't be without! "Sorry I must go, and search for my shadow," said Peter as he turned and flew off into the sky. In search of his shadow.  
  
-------------  
  
Just as the night before when Wendy crawled into bed she was overjoyed and then saddened to see that it was just Peter's shadow and not Peter himself. She glared daggers at the shadow and its taunting ways, when it bowed once more to her own shadow and offered a hand to dance. "No! I don't want you dancing, I don't want you here, now go! It hurts to see you, go! I never want to see you again! I want to see Peter not his shadow! What did I say? Now go!" yelled Wendy at the hurt and lost shadow. Peter's shadow lowered its head and walked into a corner, so his silhouette no longer stood out. Wendy angrily laid down to go to sleep, she felt sad and lonely once more falling into a troubled light sleep.  
  
Peter flew into the open window of an unknown bedroom. He was alone, Tinkerbell opting not to come this time in search of the shadow. Peter had no idea how he came to this window in search of his shadow, maybe it was the stars, Peter wasn't sure.  
  
He glanced around in the dark and there before him stood his shadow. Peter walked to his shadow, which very unlike itself stood still. Peter put a hand on it's shoulder and sighed, "Where are we? Why are we here? Why did you leave? You know now we have to go find..." the shadow was staring sadly at the bed in the corner, Peter glanced over at the sleeping form, "Wendy!" Peter looked back at his shadow, "What do I do? Should I wake her or let her sleep?" Peter stepped away from his shadow and went to the foot of the bed by the window so he could see Wendy better illuminated by the moonlight.  
  
Wendy woke up and turned to face the far wall there stood Peter's shadow. Her heart jumped but then she remembered the truth, she was just about to curse the shadow for not leaving as she requested, when she heard a noise from the direction of the ever open window. Wendy turned expecting an old Tabby climbed the tree and jumped to her sill. But what she saw was a smiling face, "Peter!"  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked it an I would greatly appreciate it if you told me what you thought. This was meant to be a one shot but I'm figuring like my other 'one shots' by pure cause of reviews or ideas it will continue. And note to the Dedication, when I was younger I hoped that the shadow was his and told myself he kept his promise. But that's impossible I've waited 14 years without a sign of him. I see now the similarities with such story that I didn't know when I was younger like Peter Pan, and Spirited Away. And in most of the fanfics the promise is kept and there is a happy end. Why can't my life be a fanfic? Like I said I'm posting this dedication as a last desperate hope that I'm going to let be. I told my own story because there must be thousands of Martins and if I said pale, black hair, green eyes it would only narrow it down to hundreds. Anyways please tell me whatcha think and all of the fic. My first Peter Pan fic! Yay! My first non anime fic! Yay! So tell me if I did good or bad, don't care! Merci!  
  
-Na 


	2. 3 Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: I watched the newer movie Yay! And this is the Sequel to Shadows just to lazy to post a new story and all. Enjoy! Happy Reading!

-Na  
  
The Legend of the Lost Girl  
  
Chapter 1: 3 days  
  
_Girls are to smart to fall out of their Prams... Or is it they just know in this time no adventures belong to them? That the boys won't fight them, corsets and dresses restrict too much, swords are never placed in their hands, and adventures are for boys. Its not that girls are smart enough to stay in their prams, its they know they have no choice when they grow up, better give up trying what is not meant to be before their prams are no longer needed. So why would a girl travel to Never Neverland when adventure wont be theirs? I guess you would have to ask her...  
_  
Wendy turned expecting an old Tabby climbed the tree and jumped to her sill. But what she saw was a smiling face, "Peter!"  
  
"Wendy! It's you, you moved, I couldn't find you," replied Peter floating Indian style over Wendy's bed.  
  
Wendy frowned, "Yeah I'm sorry Peter my mother wanted to move here. But I always kept the window open."  
  
"Can I ask you a question Wendy?" asked Peter looking a little shy.  
  
Wendy's heart jumped would he ask her to go back with him to Neverland? "Of course Peter."  
  
"Could you... Could you sew my shadow back on I don't know who he got away," replied Peter with a smile.  
  
It was not at all what Wendy wanted to hear but she smiled and leapt out of bed and to the drawer where the sewing stuff was. She took out a needle and a good amount of white thread before returning to Peter, who had ceased his flying and sat on Wendy's bed holding the now fidgeting shadow.  
  
Wendy carefully began to sew shadow to skin; she smiled and asked, "So how is Tinkerbell? What have you been doing in the last fortnight?"  
  
Peter cringed at the pain, but he has felt worse, "Tink? Oh she is great. We haven't done much you know with Hook dead and the Lost Boys living here. Hey I have an idea why don't you come back with me?"  
  
This was what Wendy expected to hear, what she wanted to hear, but she still had to grow up, right? With the move and her recent disappearance, her lessens with Aunt Millicent were postponed. But then her hidden kiss was no longer hers but his, and she needed adventures for her book, but most importantly she needed a friend. Wendy smiled as she held out her hand for Peter's knife. Peter handed it to her and Wendy cut the thread.  
  
"I'm not sure Peter, I need three days, to think. I'm no longer sure of growing up but to be young forever I'm also not sure of. Is that alright?" said Wendy with kind sincere eyes.  
  
"But of course Wendy, as you wish, you are my Wendy-lady after all," said Peter floating up above Wendy's bed and tucking her in, "Hey remember when I taught you to fight?"  
  
"Before that I could fight you know, it was just you double checking. Remember when I taught you to dance?" replied Wendy grinning.  
  
"Hey I could dance before that. Remember our adventures?" asked Peter.  
  
Wendy looked distant and sad, "All to well," All though you wouldn't think it Wendy was made for the jungles, for adventures, but she was also raised proper. And at this time in her life there was a battle of the fair lady Wendy, and Wendy-lady. She yearned for the adventures, but time was pulling away from them. Wendy was about to take Peter's hand now and fly away to Never Neverland. When Peter took her hand in his own and gave it a gentle 'thimble'.  
  
Peter smiled, "Good Night Wendy, I'll see you in three days." He then turned and flew out the window.

---------

Wendy woke up that morning to the sound of eight running boys. She smiled Aunt Millicent and Slightly are here. Wendy got out of her bed and put on a light blue dress. She stumbled as she put her slippers on and ran out the door.  
  
When Wendy made it to the bottom of the stairs the boys ran by, and out the front door.  
  
"Mornin' Wendy," they each said as they passed her each tipping their hat. Wendy's smile grew, a perfect Sunday morning. Wendy skipped to the parlor where her parents were; she stopped at the sound of her name and hid by the door listening to the adults' conversation.  
  
"Do you not remember that George? Marie?" asked Aunt Millicent.  
  
"No, we do Millicent, we just prefer not to," replied Mrs. Darling.  
  
"Besides it is very different those two years Wendy was kidnapped in the park, two weeks ago she went to tell stories," replied Mr. Darling.  
  
Mrs. Darling frowned, "Maybe we should have told her that she was taken from her pram in the park when a man stole my purse. Another took her from the pram. If we told her she might not have left with Peter. To loose your daughter once is horrible, twice is unbearable..."  
  
"My boy Slightly talks fondly of Peter as they all do. He'll return to see Wendy, and did you not notice her hidden kiss has been given away, to him I presume. I wouldn't put it pass those two... to loose her a third time is torture," continued Aunt Millicent.  
  
Mr. Darling nodded, "Yes we should though I hate to say it, Wendy should grow up. Spend more time with Millicent. Disappearing on her own accord is worse then when not."  
  
"Well she'll have to start dressing properly, corsets are very popular as you know..." began Aunt Millicent.  
  
"No! Just wean her away slowly corsets aren't needed yet, wait till she has more of a figure to keep in form," replied Mrs. Darling.  
  
"Very well, I suppose your right," said Aunt Millicent, Wendy stepped in to the room, "Oh good morning Wendy why don't you and I go shopping?"

---------

Wendy walked to school with Aunt Millicent that morning while Nana took the boys. She was from yesterday on to be seen as a proper lady, minus the corset. Though she did not own a corset her three new dresses seemed three sizes to small in the upper area but still they swept to the ground her matching petticoats and hats made her feel weighed down, so at that moment she was happy to be in a school uniform.  
  
Wendy sat down at her desk fifteen minutes before class began. English woman were educated, or at least well enough to read to their children, and grandmothers apple pie recipe. In reality they learned more then that, but that was Wendy's fate as of most girls (exceptions of female teachers and such). Wendy placed the small boring book that they were reading in their English hour on the corner of the desk. She didn't know its name or cared, all she knew is there was no pirates, Indians, mermaids, faeries, no Cinderella, nothing that tickled her fancy, most often she would daydream, it was not a book for her.  
  
Wendy cringed as the young girl Annabel stepped into the classroom; she was a girl that despised Wendy. Annabel said not a word but took Wendy's book and sat down.  
  
"Excuse me Annabel, but that would be my book," said Wendy.  
  
Annabel glanced at Wendy, "No it is not, this is my book Wendy, and don't blame me for your forgetfulness."  
  
"Annabel a proper lady doesn't steal or lie," replied Wendy.  
  
"Yes your right, now tell us the truth where did your new brothers come from? Where that ruffian Peter Pan from your stories comes from?" asked Annabel in an evil tone.  
  
"He is no ruffian," replied Wendy.  
  
Annabel laughed, "Grow up Wendy he doesn't exist and if he did he wouldn't like a girl like you, dirty, crazy, lonely girl!"  
  
Wendy bit her lip and swallowed her anger, "Please return my book Annabel."  
  
"This is my book Wendy!" Annabel almost yelled.  
  
The teacher Mrs. Thomas snapped a ruler down on Wendy's desk, "What seems to be the problem ladies?"  
  
Before Wendy could answer Annabel blurted out in a fake (to Wendy not convincing) cry, "Wendy is trying to take my English book!"  
  
"I'm surprised at you Wendy, this is no way for a lady to act," replied Mrs. Thomas.  
  
"But..." Wendy began.  
  
"But nothing, a lady shouldn't use such a word especially in such content. Now apologize to Annabel and the class, I'll be writing your father a letter and don't you dare try and intercept this one," replied Mrs. Thomas returning to her desk and waiting for Wendy.  
  
Wendy sighed inwardly, as she stood up, "I'm sorry for trying to take your book Annabel, and I'm sorry I postponed the class." Wendy sat back down and slumped in her chair in a pout. Mrs. Thomas coughed and Wendy straitened up, no lady slouches after all. Wendy droned out and thought of Peter and her decision, 'Well I guess that would be one point for mom and two for Peter.'

---------

"Wendy dear, now you know you made a mistake yesterday so you need to make a good impression at your parents house warming party tonight. Now put on that green dress I bought you and the Petticoat I want you downstairs at quarter past six, the guest are arriving at six. I'll check on you in fifteen minutes I need to help your mother the guest will arrive any minute and we have eight boys to dress," said Aunt Millicent as she left Wendy's room.  
  
Wendy cringed at the thought of the green dress the others were only three sizes to small and two layers to heavy the green dress was four sizes to small and four layers to heavy.  
  
Wendy solemnly walked to her closet and took out her petticoat and then laid it on the bed before she returned for the dress itself. Wendy with little trouble yanked out the dress. But it must have jostled the closet enough because a small light brown child's chest fell to the floor.  
  
Wendy placed the dress on her bed and picked up the chest. It was locked and Wendy wasn't sure were the key was, she wasn't even sure she had seen the chest before. She wondered why she didn't notice it when she moved.  
  
She turned the chest over and shook it lightly there was something inside, but she had no memory of what it was. Wendy frowned as she noticed that the upper right hand corner of the chest was chipping and loosing a large chunk. Wendy sighed her curiosity must be fed later she had a party to attend to and she could already hear music for dancing.  
  
Wendy began dressing herself for the party, she can never understand why parents do such things there was she and the boys to think about with school the next day and still her parents for 'Wendy's future' were having a party on a Tuesday! Tonight Peter would come and all though the good of Peter out weighed the goods of staying, but disappearing for a third time could she do that to her parents?  
  
The fully dressed Wendy in her heavy dark green winter weight dress that was too tight, that Wendy believed was inappropriate for a party she sighed it was only till eight or so when all the children would go to bed. Aunt Millicent had said something about there being other children there and the time would fly while Wendy danced with her suitor, could that word be used with a twelve year old?  
  
Wendy heard a knock on her door she grabbed the chest and threw it into a satchel on the floor. She believed it was Johns for a game or so but she wasn't sure, at this moment it was in her room and she could use it.  
  
Aunt Millicent opened the door, "Oh Wendy you look beautiful, we could do something about your hair, but we're late as it is," Aunt Millicent grabbed Wendy by the wrist and dragged her out the door, "Now Wendy the Bank Managers son is here he's fifteen, laugh at his jokes dear and dance with him this could very well be your future husband."  
  
Wendy blanked for a second husband? But she gave the 'thimble' to Peter it is forever his; he is the one she is to wed. Next thing she knew Aunt Millicent was talking again, "Charles Whitman this is my niece Wendy Darling." Wendy didn't know what was going on it was all a haze to her now, but such party etiquette has been burned into her head she smiled and curtsied.  
  
"Pleasure to me you sir," said Wendy still in her doll state.  
  
"No the pleasure is all mine Miss. Darling," replied Charles as he took Wendy's hand and kissed it right on Peter's 'thimble'! That was what snapped Wendy out of it she wanted to yank the hand away, but it was impolite, "would you care to dance?"  
  
"I would love to," replied Wendy, 'to run away...' Wendy finished in her head. Charles lead Wendy to where the adults were dancing, the few that were most were intertwined in gossip.  
  
Charles danced smoothly and with confidence. But it wasn't fun like with Peter ever if Wendy and Peter stayed on the ground and the faeries weren't around it would have still been fun and magickal, this wasn't.  
  
Wendy began to feel uncomfortable as Charles got closer to her, in their eternity of hell, (15 minutes), of dancing. Wendy's head was spinning, but not in a sick kind of way, but in a confused way. She wanted to stay here for her mother and brothers, but was this, a glimpse of her life? Without... Peter?  
  
'The fun and games will end, he'll grow up,' Wendy told herself, as Charles got closer to her. Wendy freaked now she was twelve! To young for him, he'd make her cook and clean, with no adventures. Plus her kiss belongs to Peter not Charles.  
  
To Wendy's luck (at least it was thought of at first) Mrs. Darling interrupted Wendy and Charles and took Wendy aside.  
  
"So what do you think of Charles?" Asked Mrs. Darling.  
  
Wendy starred at her mother, "...."  
  
"Well you know Millicent, and she wants us to arrange a marriage agreement now. But you would get married when your older," replied Mrs. Darling.  
  
"Is that legal?" asked Wendy taken aback.  
  
"Millicent say it is still done, so what do you think?" said Mrs. Darling.  
  
"Do you see my hidden kiss? I love another mother, and you know what I don't want... to grow up! And one last thing I'm sorry I've disappeared twice already!..." cried Wendy as she ran from her mother and up the stairs to her room, "and I think I might do it again."  
  
Wendy forgot her dress and collapsed on her bed crying. She was to old to be doing this now she knew and no one could be spared from the party no one was coming to her room tonight but tomorrow Aunt Millicent will scowled her. She was alone.  
  
Wendy jumped at the feeling of a hand resting on her shoulder, "Why are you crying Wendy-lady?" said the familiar voice of a wonderful boy.  
  
"Oh Peter!" cried Wendy throwing her arms around the floating boy and crying on his chest, "I'm unloved here, no one believes me, they want me to marry, they... they... I want adventures Peter."  
  
Peter was surprised at what Wendy had done and still knew to this feeling stuff, he did his best by rocking Wendy and rubbing her back, he hated to see her cry. Peter thought a second and then he raised Wendy's chin so she was looking in his eyes, "Wendy can I give you a thimble? It made me feel better and I knew I wasn't unloved, and you will too."  
  
All Wendy could do was smile before Peter pressed his lips against hers after a few seconds when he felt Wendy relax in his arms Peter backed away and let go of Wendy carefully.  
  
"Wendy, come away with me, forget them all, come with me and live forever in Never Neverland," said Peter holding out a hand to Wendy.  
  
Wendy smiled and walked to her writing desk as she sat down and wrote something, Wendy said, "Forever is an awfully long time, that I couldn't live here and without you."  
Wendy got up from the desk and picked up her nightgown from her bed she looked around and picked up John's satchel. Wendy threw in her nightgown and she picked up a hairbrush, flung the bag over her shoulder. Wendy looked around and she frowned, "How can I fly? Where is Tinkerbell?"  
  
"Tink didn't want to come, but..." Peter said stepping towards Wendy with a devilish grin before he blew faerie dust on her, "she gave you a welcome home present."  
  
"Home..." repeated Wendy as she floated of the ground, "a home with you, where we never grow old." Peter smiled and took Wendy's hand and off they flew out the open window.  
  
Wendy was wrong her mother did come, and she did half expect to find the bedroom empty and the window open. A tear slipped down her cheek when she noticed the note: _Dear Mother, I'm sorry I had to leave again, but I want the adventures that sewing can't give me. I love him mother my kiss already belongs to him. So I'm sorry I am figuring that the fun and games will end soon, than we will return. Love, Wendy  
_  
Author's Note: Was it pretty? Its 12:32 give me a break. Anyway Nighty Night and Guten Morga!

-Na


	3. A Story for Wendy

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or it's characters.

Author's Note: Rather short but important chapter. Enjoy! Happy Reading!

The Legend of the Lost Girl

Chapter 2: A Story For Wendy

Peter flew Wendy around the island, without having to be discrete, with no Hook about. They landed nimbly by Peter's hideout and slid in. Of first order of business was to change.

"Peter I need to change out of this 'dress' would you be ever so kind as to go into the other room?" asked Wendy setting the satchel down on Peter's bed.

Peter nodded and left Wendy alone. Wendy reached into her bag to remove her nightgown, but her hand met first with a pair of John's pants and one of his shirts. Wendy smiled, there were no adults about, and dresses or nightgowns are no good for adventures. Wendy quickly (as possible) striped the unnecessary layers that Aunt Millicent called fashion. Wendy slipped on the pair of comfortable brown paints, and the lightweight white cotton long-sleeve shirt, oh why wasn't she born a boy?

"All right Peter, I'm dressed you may come in now," said Wendy glowing.

Peter walked in and looked confused at Wendy she was dressed as a boy! But he had never seen her look like that, she was: happier and relaxed, "Wendy may I ask why you are... umm... dressed like that?"

Wendy giggled, "Nightgowns shouldn't be worn in the day, and dresses are no good for adventures. Why do I not look good?"

"No, you look pretty," Peter smiled.

Wendy twirled around as if she were in a new dress she stopped inches from Peter and looked at him hopeful, "What are we to do today, where are we going?"

"Nothing, and Nowhere," replied Peter sitting down on his bed.

"Why?" asked Wendy as her spirits fell and she carelessly plopped down next to Peter.

"Ten years ago Coraldawn one of the English Faeries disappeared saving a child. We are to not leave this house, it is like a Faerie Funeral request," replied Peter rather sadly.

"Oh I see, so would you like me to tell you a story?" asked Wendy.

"Oh no, Wendy," Peter said, Wendy's face fell once more, "I would like to tell you a story."

Wendy smiled as she crawled underneath the covers of Peter's bed, preparing for a bedtime story, although it was seemingly early in the day. As she laid down with the sheet to her chin she smiled at him, "Could you please tell me a story, Peter?"

"Alright," said Peter as he scooted back towards Wendy, Peter leaned on the roots that made his head bored, and after a hesitant moment brushed a piece of hair that had fallen into Wendy's face and stroked her hair. Wendy shifted in the bed and laid her head in his lap looking up expectantly at the wild blond hair boy. Peter sighed and smiled down at her, he cleared his throat, "Once upon a time in the land were we were born, a young boy named Peter fell out of his pram, this would of course had been twelve years ago. And according to Tinkerbell, on that same night so did a girl. After the seven faithful nights Tinkerbell came and retrieved Peter to bring him to Never Neverland where he would never grow old, and the same went for the girl she was brought by Coraldawn. Now in Neverland if you are a little boy who just wants to stay young and have fun will age until they are twelve and from there age no more. But as many believed girls did not belong here, so when Coraldawn arrived with the baby girl, she was told to bring it back from whence it came. Coraldawn refused and cut herself off from all other faerie contact, to raise the lucid Lost Girl. Now about one and a half years later came to the island were two other characters the Pirate Captain, Captain James Hook, and the Duchess Elaine Carrie more commonly know as Bloody Elaine Carrie. Hook was just a pirate, a man set out to pillage and pilfer, to kill when the time was fit or when the sport of it arose. Carrie was a Duchess ruling her small colony of followers, a woman that would behead just to see the blood, she who personally murdered her own family and then licked the knife clean. Hook as we all know craved the blood of one the Prince of Never Neverland Peter Pan. And as you have guessed Carrie lost her blood lust for all except the Princess (the Faeries were not to happy to admit it) of Never Neverland the Lost Girl. A half a year later Carrie was in hot pursuit of the flying toddler girl. Legend has it that a fatal strike was dealt to her but Coraldawn stopped it. No one knows whether the faerie was to die or not but the Lost Girl would no longer be safe in Neverland, and what is believe is she was brought home. The day she was gone forever was the day that the Duchess disappeared to hiding, and she'll return when the Lost Girl returns. But as of today the Lost Girl, or Coraldawn were never seen again. The End."

Wendy smiled at Peter with tired eyes, "That was a wonderful, but sad story Peter, Thank You. But Peter what was her name, the Lost Girl?"

Peter frowned, "I do not know, only she and Coraldawn knows. But I saw her once a day or two before she left. It was at dusk in the middle of the forest I heard a noise in the bushes and turned around to be face to face with a girl I believe she had light brown hair and green eyes. But I could not see well for the forest was dense and the retreating sunrays did not shine, everything had a murky blue color to it. She just smiled and giggled then disappeared."

Peter looked down at Wendy she had fallen asleep, a smile plastered on her face and her fingers intertwined in the skeleton leaves that Peter wore.

Author's Note: If you don't like how I said people grow in Never Neverland I believe it must be true if Peter came when he was a baby and grew to be twelve. I think they just cannot enter their teen years, and puberty. I hope you enjoyed.

-Na


	4. Questions and an Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or it's characters.

Author's Note: I have read the book now! So this story is based on the book and the recent movie. Rather short but important chapter again. Enjoy! Happy Reading!

**Important:** **rating might go up as a result of cannibalism. **

-Na

The Legend of the Lost Girl

Chapter 3: Questions and an Arrival

Both children, one with all his first teeth and the other as much as in innocence but with only one or two of her first teeth left. Stirred in their warm blanket of sleep, they sat up and silently knew that it must be in the noon hours. For the croc clock ticked no more.

Wendy smiled at Peter before looking around the underground home it was the same as always except the lost boys' tree entrances to the home were plugged up leaving only Peter and Wendy's tree to enter threw. Realization dawned on Wendy.

"Peter?" she asked turning once more to him.

"Yes Wendy?" Peter replied as he left the warmth of the bed and stretched his arms high over head.

"I thought you were going to put my house high in the trees and live there?" said Wendy.

"Well, yes but what I had not realized is that in the pirate and redskin fight the house was destroyed," replied Peter in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh yes, and why did you come to my house? It was still winter, not spring? You did not forget me, you remembered me sooner!" asked Wendy.

"I wanted to hear a story, I wanted to see if you were real. I couldn't forget you Wendy, I just couldn't when I pretended to have a dinner guest, and you were she. But I couldn't remember if you were but my imagination or real, so I went to see you," replied Peter.

Wendy didn't want to press him more so she put on a large smile, "And what do we do today?"

"Wait for the faeries to come and get us, to walk to the bay and pay our respects," said Peter as he nimbly walked around the house before he pulled out his pipes to play a happy tune.

Wendy looked on in awe, so much for a faerie they did not like! There had to be a reason and Wendy had to know, "Peter why so much for one faerie that the others did not like?"

"I don't know Wendy. Tinker Bell said that when the lost girl left that the life of Neverland rested solely on my shoulders, or something like that," said Peter before he went back to his pipes.

That was basically how their day went by, but it seemed the louder Peter played the faster the day went by. It wasn't long before dusk when Wendy's wolf cub came tumbling into the hide out and not long after that came Tinker Bell to retrieve the children for the march to the bay.

Peter shot out of his tree with ease, but Wendy struggled a bit going up her tree, being only slightly out of practice. Eventually Wendy tumbled ungracefully out of the tree and onto the ground. Peter laughed at this sight, but stopped when Wendy shot him a perturbed glare. The wolf cub tugged at Wendy as if to help her stand, she then received a thank you pat on her head.

Movement on the ground caught the attention of both Wendy and Peter; every last faerie in Never Neverland was walking in the direction of the bay. The children looked stunned a few faeries looked unhappy at Wendy, she was not part of Neverland in their eyes and did not belong in the percussion. Tinker Bell forced Wendy's hand in Peter's too show she was a guest of their Prince to be treated like their lost Princess.

As the faerie line came to an end Tinker Bell landed softly on the ground and joined the march Wendy and Peter fell in line after her trailed by the wolf cub. The walk was quiet as to be presumed and although Peter looked sad and mournful the weather of Neverland stayed preferable, as if to say it was all another game, the beginning of games Peter could not forget.

As the bay came into view a shrill cry broke the silence, "I said hurry I want this mission built in no more then two days!"

A frightened cry of the wolf was heard as it howled to the raising moon. It was followed by a chorus of every wolf in Neverland including the cub at the end of the march.

"M'Lady, M'Lady the wolves will attack us before we finish the mission!" cried a young girl running towards the woman, who had first broke the silence. Peter and Wendy now stopped at the edge of the forest with the faeries it were obvious that the forest had already receded its lines. They could see adult and few children running every which way to build houses.

The commanding lady laughed at the crying girl and in one quick motion sliced the girls head off with her sword and licked it clean, "You fool!" she laughed, "The wolves are warning that twit! Lost the princess of Never Neverland. Now build we hunt her in a mere few days! Hear me Lost! Hear me, I knew you couldn't stay away from your kingdom forever! No doubt you'll enlist the help of the child prince, since Hook seems no more! I believe boys have a foul taste but I'm sure you'll enjoy his blood before I drink your own with supper!" a menacing laugh broke out and was heard through out the whole of Neverland.

The laughter was drowned out by the sound of soft bells as the faeries voiced their opinions, Peter looked angry and almost afraid as he turned to Wendy, "Wendy-lady we must find the lost girl Lost, and send her home before the Duchess finds her. Bloody Elaine Carrie has returned and then so has the lost girl!"

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think.

-Na


	5. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or it's characters.

Author's Note: Rather short but important chapter again, again. Enjoy! Happy Reading!

-Na

The Legend of the Lost Girl

Chapter 4: Returning Home

A clash, and clang, rung throughout Neverland, Peter's sword crashed down in a great arch only to be met iron to iron with Wendy's own sword. As their dance continued Wendy grew aggravated, brandishing her sword, she spoke her mind, "Peter why are we not in search of Lost? Why do you insist my sword play improve?"

"The Faeries are in search of her, if she is found or not we both must be prepared to fight the evil duchess," replied Peter as he lay his sword to rest in its sheath.

The sun was now setting and although Wendy didn't wish to continue the fight, she wished not to return to their underground home, "Well it's going to be dark soon maybe we should sweep the island once or twice and look at the goings on before we turn in for the night."

"All right," replied Peter as he held his hand out to Wendy. Wendy smiled sheathing her sword, she grasped the slightly larger hand of Peter Pan. No sooner had her hand been grasped tightly in his own, did she felt her feet lift from the ground.

Off they soared over plains and forests of Neverland. Peter was suddenly struck with an idea, "Wendy lets ask the mermaids, if they know." Wendy simply nodded as they circled downward to where the mermaids were preparing to go under the water for the night.

Peter landed softly on a rock and bent down near the water letting go of Wendy's hand. Wendy who had learned her lesson, backed away from the edge of the water out of reach of the mermaids.

"Peter!" said the blond mermaid as she swam to him, glaring daggers at Wendy, "Peter what is she doing here?"

He looked at the green-scaled mermaid the same one that made him realize his shadow had gone missing once more. Blue eyes, met blue eyes as Peter spoke, "Have you seen or heard about another girl? The Lost Girl? Would you know where she is?"

The mermaid turned to Wendy once more the look in her eyes was a stab in Wendy's heart or at least that is what it was promising, Wendy fearfully stepped back. The mermaid sneered unpleasantly, "Why, that girl there!"

Peter shook his head, they knew nothing, with that he turned to Wendy, "I should have known Wendy, no one knows of her. Let us go home." Wendy nodded as she reached for his hand. Peter's warmth soon met her as Wendy was pulled into the sky with him.

They circled around the island before the light became to low. Near the mission of Bloody Elaine Carrie was a graveyard, of fresh graves. Wendy had to advert her gaze, in fear of being sick.

Peter suddenly began to descend into a rather dense part of the forest, that was defiantly not where they were currently living. The sun was so low in the sky that Wendy doubted that in the dense undergrowth, would anything be alit.

She had been correct, as they lay foot in the closely grown trees and thick underbrush everything seemed to glow an eerie icy indigo. Peter dragged Wendy over behind a bush and pushed her down into a crouching position. Peter himself excitedly walked back to the front of the bush.

Wendy was about to stand and appose, she was about to ask what he was doing but Peter spoke first, "Now the last and only time I saw the lost girl was right here. She was crouched down as you are now and looked exactly the same. And I, I was right here."

"But Peter how do you remember you were always so forgetful?" replied Wendy. She now saw his reasoning, and it wasn't because she didn't believe him but past experience taught her that he could forget someone after five minutes. So for Peter Pan ten years was a stretch.

"This is Neverland Wendy you can never forget," replied Peter with a boyish smirk.

"How did you defeat Hook, Peter?" Wendy asked defiantly, Peter said not a word for in truth, he had no answer, Wendy sighed, "thought so."

"I never forget Tinker Bell, because she raised me. I never forget you, because of this feeling deep inside that I get, especially when I receive a 'thimble'. And I never forget her because she is Neverland's princess as I am its prince," answered Peter with an air, that seemed noble, and correct.

Wendy nodded she took no notice to the admittance of Peter's feelings for her, as if they were not said, or she had not heard. Instead Wendy questioned, "So she was crouching just as so?" Peter nodded back and looked at Wendy, she did look just like the Lost Girl on that night ten years before, the lighting the same and everything. Wendy began to fidget hunched over on her feet, in a position comfortable for those of orient descent and certainty not her was beginning to pain her.

She fidgeted and placed her right hand on the bush before her, for support. Suddenly Wendy felt the weight of the bush disappear under her hand. Before she could see what had happened a feeling of air rushing by her and the feel of smoothed wood under her was known.

Wendy landed with a thump on the floor, very little light shone from the hole above. No sooner had Wendy gain her composer was she pushed forward by the sliding weight of Peter Pan. The two children rolled in the darkness away from the light source until they hit something. A lantern landed nearby on the floor luckily unharmed, while the flint and a random cup hit Peter on the head.

Rubbing his head with one hand, he grouped around for the objects that had assaulted him. His hand met first with the flint, Peter picked it up and acknowledged it for what it was. Hearing a light groan beneath him, Peter moved to stand up and in doing so he found the lantern. Making quick work of the light, Peter asked, "Are you all right, Wendy-lady?"

Wendy groaned again picking her own self up just as Peter struck a light, "Yes, I'm quit all right Peter, but where are we?"

Peter picked up the lantern and moved it around in front of his face to alight each and every dark corner of the underground home. Opposite the door slide was a bed made for a small child of no more than two towards the middle of the room was a table. To the left of the bed was a Faerie home much akin to Tinker Bell's. What Peter and Wendy had rolled into was the footboard of the bed, which was just a few banana crates in a row, covered in odds and ends of a toddler.

Wendy looked around she could feel the ghost of this once happy thriving home and it chilled her to the bone.

"This must be Lost's home," exclaimed Peter happy about 'his' discovery!

Wendy frowned well it was no more! The dust covered floor and lightless room proved so. It was beginning to be too much for Wendy the musty smell; it was like a bodiless tomb. A tear trickled down Wendy's face, as she sprinted for the slide.

Before Peter new it she was half way up the slide, than air born. Wendy flew off in the now night sky, toward her home, the home of Peter and Wendy.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think.

-Na


	6. Lost is Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or its characters.

Author's Note: Rather short but important chapter again, again, again. I apologize for the long wait I have a good excuse, but an excuse is an excuse and that's just no good. Enjoy! Happy Reading!

The Legend of the Lost Girl

Chapter 5: Lost is Found

Wendy landed and rushed towards the bag she brought with her. Shaky hands removed the small chest, for Wendy had just recalled where the key was and was wondering if she remembered what was inside, was what really did lie in the wooden box. Her hands flew deafly to the chipped off corner ripping away her crud mending job a shiny gold key blinked up at her in the lantern light. Tears fell through the air and slid lazily down the face of the box that sat mocking the girl on which it sat. Trembling fingers fitted the key and turned it.

It seemed that it took hours to open the lid; she was just too distraught to open the box that held all of Wendy's answers with in.

Peter flew through the crisp night air, contemplating what had happened to Wendy. Why had she run out like that? Was that tears in her eyes? Why, oh why did any of that happen? What happened to Wendy! Peter felt for the lake of a better word weak, his lady his Wendy was in pain and tears and he did not know the cause or how to stop them!

Boyish feet didn't touch ground; he simply flew into his hollowed tree and entered his house quietly. Sobbing on the floor by the bed was Wendy crying over a open wooden box, she seemed to be clapping her hands.

Peter tested the ground as he walked towards her, "Wendy?"

The sobbing continued without pause and Peter approached his one true love (doesn't really know that does he?) he placed a cautious hand on the girl's shoulder; she jumped a little bit at the sudden contact but said nothing.

"What's in the box Wendy-lady?" quietly asked Peter.

Peter could barely discern the single spoken word, name that fell from Wendy's lips the whisper against the tears, "Coraldawn."

Was that true? Peter peered over her shoulder and although he had never seen Coraldawn the colorless pale figure in the box was certainly a dead faerie. And Peter backed up, did that mean? No it couldn't be true Wendy-lady couldn't be Lost!

Wendy gently placed the tomb of the faerie on the ground her sobs forgotten as she dried her eyes. Something within her snapped or clicked however you saw it. And at that moment she forgot who Wendy Moira Angela Darling, Michael Darling, John Darling, and Nana were, she forgot her parents and London. London? Where is that on the north coast of Never Neverland? For Lost this little girl didn't go there often, Coraldawn told her not to.

Wendy turned around and stuck out her hand, "Hello there Peter Pan, I'm Lost Princess of all Never Neverland, it is nice to finally see you again! Although I am a bit sad I couldn't save Coraldawn."

"Wendy?" asked Peter confused for simply it looked like Wendy, and smelled like her too, that was her smile, but those eyes they looked different there was a new light in them, as if it was all just a game.

"How did you know my name? Well yes Prince Peter Pan, I'm Princess Wendy Lost. But everyone calls me Lost. For I am the rebel from the faeries, and the thorn to Bloody Duchess Elaine Carrie. Coraldawn said that I was unwanted and to only trust her and Peter Pan. That no one wanted to know my name when I first arrived so I shouldn't give it. But you already knew it! I'm so glad! I guess I can't go home can I, without Coraldawn to watch over me. Perhaps I could stay with you, easier to play games that way right. How about we hunt bears or, or even Mermaids!"

"I hunt Indians," replied Peter defiantly, he liked this new Wendy Lost.

Lost frowned, "Indians don't play with me. But Mermaids they hated me before I started to hunt them, you've got to be able to swim well, can you Peter? I thought you also hunted Pirates what about Hook right?"

"I killed him," said Peter proudly, "you helped remember?"

"No," said Lost absently, "Well I believe Bloody Carrie is still alive, than perhaps since I helped you, you could help me!"

"Sure!"

Lost yawned, "could we burry Coraldawn and than sleep?" Lost moved to close and lock the tomb of her friend the faerie that gave her a chance and a home. She turned towards Peter and he just nodded.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think.

Na


	7. Fun 'n' Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or its characters.

Author's Note: Not that short of a chappie! Enjoy! Happy Reading!

Warning: Graphic blood and death content (I swear I've written worse) and if I never made my self clear Duchess Bloody Elaine Carrie, IS a murderer, sadist, necrophiliac, and cannibalistic (just mark her under insane) there is also a reference to sadistic concubines.

The Legend of the Lost Girl

Chapter 6: All Just Fun 'n' Games

Metal clashed metal high above the ground of Never Neverland, as two children met head on in a mock battle high above the tree tops. Lost who was currently bested flew backwards into the trees, initiating a game of chase. Peter was hot on her trail, following the swift child by the sound of her bubbling laughter.

Lost, paused a moment and took a deep breath filling her lungs and calming her giggles she didn't want to be tracked and caught by a boy! Gosh no girls were more superior, she would have to change their game of cat and mouse around on him, without Peter knowing of course.

Looking around quickly Lost started to form a plan of action she would have to circle around without a sound of stirring the wind so much. Spotting a hollow log on the forest floor Lost quickly flew in and held her breath.

There was a hole in the bark just big enough for one eye top peak through and spy on Peter Pan. It was a mere second before the rugged boy sped by the hiding spot of the delectable girl. Clamping a hand to her mouth Lost stifled a giggle and quietly flew out of the log and began stalking the lost boy.

Peter flew in pursuit of his friend and currently his enemy. Sadly though Peter's tracking skills weren't the best and the girl had stopped her giggling, and it was hard to follow a silent subject through the thick foliage. Actually the forest was extremely quiet; there was an eerie feel to it as if Peter was being watched. He tried to shake the feeling as a chill ran up his spine. Peter paused in flight, with a strangely loud swallow that seemed to echo in the silent clearing, the boy glanced around quickly. Perhaps he had taken a wrong turn, or Lost did either way he should turn back.

As he turned to return the way he had come, Peter was met with the cool edge of a sword resting on his left jugular. With a loud uncharacteristic scream Peter jumped back to only hear the insane bouts of giggles spewing from the illusive lost girl. Peter quickly put himself together and growled how dare she make a mockery of him!

"You were so scared!" laughed Lost clutching her sides as she rose slightly into the sky.

Peter growled, "I was not scared! Just… startled." Peter became flush and looked away from the lost girl, and her laughter that filled the clearing.

Suddenly the laughing cam to an abrupt halt, Lost was tired of this game and a wide grin plastered itself upon her face, "Come let's play my favorite game!"

Peter looked at Lost, her light brown hair was no longer smooth as Wendy kept it, but neither was it ratty, simply wind worn, a stray leaf skeleton that clung to her head, her forest green eyes danced and there was a few black dirt smudges on her face, as well Lost's palms were blackened by decomposing dirt and log. The brown legging she wore was frayed on the ends and the white shirt seemed to not be so white anymore. The girl floating in front of him was radiating, pure pleasure and joy. After so long of the girl that insisted that the lost boy(s) washed behind ears, you would think it strange to find dirt under her fingernails, but as Peter gazed at the girl it seemed correct, right that she looked as she did.

He couldn't help but smile, "And what is this game, Lost?"

"Not seeing blood," was the plain answer of the young girl, as if that phrase should mean something to Neverland's prince.

Peter shot the girl a quizzical look, but she just burst into the sky like a rocket calling after herself, "Bloody Carrie loves blood!" Peter took a second to process what the girl said before he sped after her.

Nimbly landing on the cool forest floor Lost ducked behind a large tree by the mission that bloody Carrie had brought to Never Neverland. She wasn't far from the fresh graves and wondered where all the people came. It was no secret that Carrie preferred the ladies, perhaps their blood was redder or sweeter, who knows? But through it all the village was never in short order of females. And there was always boats coming to the island with more people who wished to settle under the duchess' rule. Why anyone would want that? Was still a mystery to Lost.

The wind picked up bringing the scent of coagulated blood to the nose of the lost girl, green eyes scanned the street stained red. She barely noticed when Peter landed behind her. A new scent drifted towards the children the stench of fear, although to a human nose the fear is usually to subtle a scent. But never when the deranged duchess was around. The fear spiked as the lust of Bloody Elaine Carrie spiked.

Lost turned to the blond boy behind her and whispered, "I take the right arm and you take the left arm of the victim and we'll fly her to the nearest roof and leave her there, okay?"

Peter nodded and followed the girls lead as she flew stealthily into the village. Roof hopping the two made their was toward the thick fog that smelled heavily of stale blood, fear, lust, and death. A young girl not too many years older than the children lay fallen on the dirt ground a red hand print stung her right cheek, being cooled by slow salt-water trails, she looked disheveled and scared. Above her stood a woman whose skin was white as crème, her pitch black hair was pulled in a tight in a bun, her ebony eyes were glassed over with a strange sort of lust, her lips as red as blood were turned in a cruel smirk. Her gown was a stiff brown, with splotches of a dark crimson to the wetter shades of red. It was obvious her dress dye was blood. Her weapon of choice at this moment was an ax, a beautiful rusted, dull ax.

With a sadistic laugh, the ax that was raised high in the air was brought down and only met with a dull thunk as the ax was buried to the hilt in the ground. Carrie growled raising her black eyes to see where her toy, her meal, her victim ran off to in such ungodly speed.

As her eyes scanned the square a teasing voice filled the silence,

"_Carrie Carrie quite contrary,_

_How does your graveyard grow?_

_With bloody kills, and tortured chills_

_And pretty heads all in a row."_

The duchess sneered and looked up to the roofs spotting her most abhor enemy and delicious dessert. Abate a bit taller and older was the girl and she was now accompanied by the King of Pirates' enemy and the girl that was supposed to die! In a voice as sweet as honey, in low seductive tones that anyone would love if they didn't see the blood stiffened gown,

"_One little girl, one little girl,_

_See how she flies, see how she flies_

_She chases after the duke's wife,_

_Who craves her blood on a carving knife,_

_Did you ever see such a thing in you life,_

_As one little girl?" _

"I'll never bleed for you Bloody Carrie!" mocked the lost girl.

Bloody Elaine Carrie got a dreamy look on her face as she remembered a very long time ago, "I remember, when I cut your hair with a sword swing, and it nicked the back of your neck, three delectable drops fell from my sword to my tongue. I swear it was heaven! I'll make a wine of you yet little girl!"

"If you want my blood, why kill this girl?" asked Lost with a bored sigh.

Duchess Elaine Carrie answered absent mindedly brushing non-existing stray hairs from her face, "I ran out of shampoo."

"Well you'll never get it, or your fine wine!" remarked Lost, accompanied by the sound of the unsheathing of cold steel. The petite girl jumped off her roof doing a flip in the air before landing with a cat like grace in a coagulating puddle of blood (or the ground, same difference).

In one long enraged battle cry the ax was out of the ground and being swung down upon the young girl. Lost parried the offending blow only to watch as the ax swung swiftly over the duchess' head to come back around at Lost. The green eyed girl moved her sword for a blade edge block. The sheer force of the strength in the swing cut the shaft of the ax on Lost's sword. Giving Lost mere seconds to see what was happening so she could duck.

The metal head whizzed through the air, followed shortly by the loud thunk of metal on wood. After a short pause there was the sound of a rather large apple falling from the tree and rolling across the ground with a bit of bounce, a pregnant pause after that proved to hold the sound of someone falling to their knees and than at last the final clunk.

Lost looked up to see that the axe head was in bedded in the frame of one of the nearby wooden huts and next to the frame, lying in a pool of hot blood and dirt was a man that was lacking his head. A few paces away was the bodiless-head, two glassy white orbs staring hauntingly at the young girl.

Elaine cried in rage summoning her ten concubines that are a sadistic as their mistress… err… nine, nine concubines. At this moment when the nine men surrounded Carrie and the Lost girl, Peter decided he should perhaps help, or at least judge the fighting skills of a non-pirate as far as adults go.

Flying down to nearly touch the blood ridden ground, Peter was soon assaulted by two leather clad men that were brandishing large curved swords that looked like a large wolf's fang. Parrying an attach Peter risked a glance at Lost, and Carrie, who was now brandishing a sword of her own. Peter wished he could watch the girl fight but the swipe to his ankles at the same time as the one to his neck kept him. Peter was suddenly glad that he had mastered lying down in midair. Sinking his stomach away from the down coming blade Peter shied away from the blade floating upward until he stood one foot on each pursuers head. The concubines looked at each other and than glared up at Peter, who stuck out his tongue. With a grunt the two men raised their swords in a down strike to Peter's toes. Peter flew backwards back hitting a wooden structure as he watch in horror as the swords continued their descent. Skull cut and blood gushed up around the blade lodged in each man's cranium the dead weight fell lifelessly to the ground.

Peter looked up at the young girl, who had a light sheen of sweat across her brow. The circle of sword wielding men was growing tighter and Peter decided that the game was over, they would fight another day.

Apparently in the low light of the setting sun Lost thought the same as Peter and within seconds she flew vertically out of her circle of pursuers. Meeting Peter in the air he took her hand and turned to face the raving duchess and her people. With an extravagant bow on Peter's part and a curtsy from Lost they turned to each other and doing the same before they picked up on a merry flit to the music of the wind. It was not until an arrow flew past their heads that's they flew off into the setting sun.

Author's Note: I do not own the two nursery rhymes that I rewrote for this chapter the original lines are:

_Mary Mary quite contrary,_

_How does your garden grow?_

_With silver bells and cockle shells _

_And pretty maids all in a row._

The second:

_Three blind mice, three blind mice,_

_See how they run, see how they run._

_They all run after the farmer's wife, _

_Who cut off their tails with a carving knife,_

_Did you ever see such a thing in your life,_

_As three blind mice?_

So I thought it befitting to use these nursery rhymes since they both refer to Queen Mary Tudor I better know as Bloody Mary. If you didn't know there are three Bloody Mary's in history; Mary Tudor I, who killed lots of Protestants; Mary of the Scots, a warrior queen; and Elizabeth (number forgotten) who killed virgins and bathed in their blood because she believed that it would keep her youthful beauty (Ha! Crazy psycho path! She is only Bloody Mary because "Virgin killing, blood bathing Elizabeth" just didn't have the same ring to it). For a deeper analysis of the nursery rhymes please visit http/ www .rhymes .org.uk/mary maryquitecontrary .htm (remove spaces) and http/ www .rhymes .org.uk/three blindmice .htm (remove spaces)

Also a note On the Duchess she became a duchess through marriage. The duke was killed in her lustful rage (she's a necrophiliac remember) on their wedding night. It was made public that the duke was murdered by "pirates" that night.

I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think.

Na


	8. The Memories of One, Peter Pan

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or its characters.

Author's Note: short chappie sorry! Enjoy! Happy Reading!

The Legend of the Lost Girl

Chapter 7: The Memories of One, Peter Pan

Now Peter Pan wasn't one to remember much; that really goes without saying. He remembered when he was bringing Wendy, John, and Michael to Neverland for the first time and how he continually forgot their names, including Wendy. That whole thought plagued Peter's thoughts more than the previous notion that he was remembering more and more trivial thing that he usually would have forgotten like the lost boy without them around it was easier to forget them, so why hadn't he?

And there went Peter's thoughts running wild with him once more as he sat Indian style floating around his underground home. Back on task Peter tried to force his brain and of course it simply wouldn't listen. It was already over worked with remembering so why should it concentrate? For Wendy-lady Peter reprimanded and instantly they were back on track, well almost they were on his first disturbing thought: Remembering, forgetting.

Truthfully Peter had forgotten Wendy many a time, after the fact. He'd look at her a rake his brain for answers the only girls in Neverland were Indians, mermaids, or faeries, and the girl before him were obviously none of the aforementioned. Then she would say his name with that tone, and her eyes would sparkle as if she really did care if something would happen to him, as if she would remember him for all time, and that would be when it would click and a confident "Wendy-lady" would fall from his lips.

And this brought him back to his original reasoning for the in-flight ponder as Lost went to pick berries. He missed Wendy, sure he had Lost now, but there was just something different.

Wendy was brash and bold, reprimanding most of the time. And yet she could play a rather good damsel in distress. She came up with games that Peter could never, with notions of afternoon tea, bath time to bed time. Even the repulsive medicine, that Wendy had been able to talk down, with such a horrid venomous note of energy, in her tone and posture. She was different and refreshing.

Lost on the other hand (Peter of course than pause and looks at both hands to make sure that neither Wendy nor Lost were sitting on them), was a lot like Wendy in that they were both brash and bold. But Lost alone was to simply put it was a child of Neverland, no more than that the Princess. But that was beside the point! Wendy was the one who told stories, while Lost was a story much like Peter. And much like Peter, Lost thought the same and the variety was limited to the slight difference in that Peter hunted Pirates to the death and Indians for fun and Lost hunted a single allotted Duchess and mermaids for fun. In short she was not Wendy-lady and Peter was sorely (quite literally Lost had decided to play Cat and Mouse without telling Peter or saying that he was the mouse, a pounce or two later Peter sported a good sized bruise on his backside), missing her.

This of course, circled around once more to: memory. Peter thought of the time when Wendy asked John and Michael about their family in London and the boys had surely forgotten just as Peter and the rest of the lost boys. And now, Peter cursed the irony of it all it was him the remembered fair Wendy-lady and her family, family that Peter could never have… because he was Peter Pan Prince of Never Neverland just like Wendy… err Lost was Wendy Lost Princess of Never Neverland. She was never supposed to know her family, learn to darn socks or the meaning of medicine.

Peter shook his head, no she was given a second chance at life and although the faerie monarchy denied her, her title. She was called to Neverland twice more in fact and he himself was drawn to her, like a moth to flame. And spring hailed her welcome and Peter's heart skipped a beat with some unknown feeling that only Wendy-lady could answer.

Perhaps everything was made so because Neverland need the structure and balance that only Wendy could bring and not Lost. But if that was true than why did it happen so that with the memories came the attitude? That Peter couldn't answer, perhaps he was never meant to ponder… ever. Perhaps this was the force that tied Never Neverland to Peter and Wendy… err… Lost, no Wendy. That force whether god or man, but the more that Peter thought about it, it was child. The children that dreamed and played on the shores of the Neverland lagoons, the children who wanted their Prince to have a Princess like all those fairy stories Wendy once told. Yes and than some children wanted Wendy like Peter and others like Wendy.

But why would Neverland have control over Wendy like that and not Peter? Maybe because she was gone for so many years? Well no matter she was back to stay now and Peter wanted her to at least retain some of her Wendy-lady-ness.

And with that decision made, Peter came crashing to the ground with a rambunctious girl sitting on his stomach, "Look Peter! Poison berries! Eat one and you die a horrible death, eat two and you die a thousand deaths…"

"Eat three and you've died enough to be alive again, I know," ended Peter as looked at the basket of berries on his stomach to the outstretched hand that held only two berries. It was a popular game to feed one berry to a person knowing that they had ten minutes (or roughly by child's guess) to eat the second and third berries before their inevitable death consumed them. The berries in question were the large, white speckled, green polka-dotted purple Never-berry. And it was just that a berry the size of a cat toy ball that was purple with green polka-dots that were speckled with what, and they were of course _nonpoisonous, _which Wendy-lady made a lovely tea with once.

Peter pondered again ignoring the girl who was sitting on his stomach. Why was he being the rational one? Perhaps he was growing up, just by a little bit. Peter waited, waited for the disturbed shiver to race up his spine at the very mention of growing up. It never came, and perhaps not so surprisingly the notion wasn't so stomach turning. Perhaps a little older would be all right, twenty or so.

The problem of curing the girl was once more at hand and Peter thought. Perhaps… no, maybe… no that wouldn't work. What could he do? What would Wendy do (A/N: WwWd::giggles: ) in all simplicity she would give him a _kiss_ or maybe a _thimble_, yes… yes that would work, it had to!

The blond boy sat up sliding the girl down to straddle his lap, "Do you still have my_ kiss_ Wendy?"

"Shh… don't call me that!" quickly replied the girl covering Peter's mouth and glancing around nervously.

"Do you?"

"You mean this old acorn around my neck?" asked Lost as she picked up the chain inspecting the acorn with an arrow hole in it.

Peter growled, "No it's a _kiss_, I gave that to you after you gave me mine." Peter held out his hand where his old silver thimble of a _kiss_ rested.

Wendy dropped her necklace in favor to inspect the dubbed _kiss. _ Her eyes shined with recognition, "I thought that was a thimble?"

"No Wendy, a _thimble _is different."

"Really? Show me," said Wendy the 'kid in a candy store' syndrome taking hold.

Peter could only nod as he leaned forward, barely noticing the way Wendy's eyes widened before his lips captured hers. One of his hands slipped around her waist and the other slipped to the back of her head into wind tousled hair and pressing her closer before lightly nibbling on her bottom lip. That was when he felt Wendy's hands grip his shoulders and respond to the _thimble_. It was slow and sloppy for both were inexperienced but to them it was purely perfect. This was not like the _thimbles_ they shared before, this was a real kiss.

The two pulled away and Peter marveled at the sparkle in Wendy's eyes and the light tint of pink on her cheeks, "Peter!"

Author's Note: Umm… You'll see I promise sorry for the cliffy(ish). I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think.

-Na


	9. Death to the Duchess

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or its characters.

Author's Note: short chappie sorry! Enjoy! Happy Reading!

The Legend of the Lost Girl

Chapter 8: Death to the Duchess

It would seem that Peter was in a perpetual spot of ill luck. Once again floating Indian style above his bed, his eyes settled on the beauty darning socks in the corner. Could he ever be happy? He wanted fair Wendy-lady to return and now that she did, he needed Lost.

Wanted Wendy for the feelings she stirred deep within him. The quick flutter of his heart against his breast, the boiling blood that rushed towards his… unmentionables stirring new feelings. For the fact that it seemed in such a short time, a day, that he grew up; no longer a boy of twelve, but a youth of sixteen. Of course this change was only in body and not in spirit. Wendy seemed older, and fuller as well now a lady of fourteen or so.

Needed Lost to kill the duchess, to rein peace across Never Neverland, slay the nightmares the world over.

Deciding that he needed some fresh air, Peter Pan decided to take a quick flight around the island. As he left without a breath in between, he missed the knowing secretive smirk that came from Wendy.

When Peter returned a few minutes later he was face to face with an extremely altered winter weight green dress clad Wendy. She turned her back to him with a smile, "Could you tie my corset Peter dear?"

Dumbfounded Peter's feet moved towards the girl and, his fingers tightened the strings as Wendy had once taught him. He noticed that there was a slit in the left side of the seriously lightened skirt, and just barely in the low light he could see the shine of her concealed sword. Snapped out of his daze, Peter questioned, "What is going on Wendy-lady?"

"You'll see, now be a dear and go bathe thoroughly, please," answered Wendy as she turned, a bright and cryptic smile plastered on face. And once more Peter was transfixed, picking up the soap, he left the underground home.

Prepared for the worse Peter returned home, beads of water still collected on his silky hair. Not so much as a second after his feet touched ground was he thrown clothes to wear. They were the loose white shirt and brown pants that Wendy was used to wearing. The lost boy looked oddly at them and than at the girl.

"Put them on Peter, the socks as well, you'll be wearing boots," said Wendy as she turned and left, to give the boy privacy.

-------

Duchess Elaine Carrie was strolling down her streets, with a rather malicious air about her; she was out for blood, quite literally. Her vision so used to scarlet, in drops to splashes, glasses filled to dresses stained; that the sight of viridian stood out like a peacock flourishing its plumage.

A child of the forest; her hair soft brown in a single long pleat, and dressed in a long eloquent dress of a deep vibrant green. Her pale skin tinted a slight pink as her arm was linked, with the finely combed blond beside her.

Carrie licked her lips the two must be fresh off the ships, well no matter her blood would spill soon, and his phallus would spill seed soon after. Dagger in hand the deranged duchess approached the couple that was currently browsing one of the street side shops.

A shallow cut down the virgin's spine enough to disrupt the pure green with flowing blood and to remove the dress. All the blood would rush to her face in a deep red blush, as she screamed and quickly moved to cover her developing bosom. And then she would die.

Licking her lips in anticipation, Carrie raised the blade and moved it slowly downward. The dagger halted; there was no scream, no bright crimson. There was a sound though metal against metal, and the color was still forest.

"What do you think you are doing? Raising a blade to the Princess of Never Neverland?" replied the blond, his sword outstretched preventing the daggers descent.

"Now my prince, I am sure that the duchess here was only looking to gaze upon flowing blood. So let me help her!" Wendy span quickly a small dagger in her hand and with a thrust plunged the blade towards the gut of Bloody Carrie. The horrid cannibal, with her fast reflexes avoided the near-fatal blow, and in a single motion drew her sword. The reflection in the afternoon light sparkled throughout the streets and soon the seven remaining concubines with their huge fang swords stepped foot upon the streets.

The clash of sword on dagger echoed throughout the island, as duchess attacked princess, "Blood is all I ever want Lost, and it will show so brightly against its compliment. Surely you don't expect to beat me with that dagger?" sneered the duchess as she made a swipe at Wendy's neck. The young lady ducted and shuffled closer to her foe, make a few strikes of her own. Destroying the blood stiff dress, she watched the tattered shreds fall to the ground, leaving the proud, psychotic woman in her bodice.

Luckily for Peter the concubines were bred for two things, even though one of them was to be grand killers, their sword play did not make up for the lack of brains. And the once group of ten was dropping in front of their prince, never to rise again.

Peter floated simply out of reach and watched amusedly as his current attacker waved his sword madly in the air trying to slash the youth. Out of no where, a man appeared hurling towards Peter. Knocking the wind out of the youth, Peter found that it felt as if he were falling, a large weight atop him. But when it came to air combat, Peter was king and a barrel roll later, his pursuer was impaled on the other's waving blade. The scarlet droplets had no chance to spill, before the collective weight fell on the man below, crushing his ribs and suffocating him.

"You know if you kill me, my life's milk will soak my remains and I'll be at least satisfied," said Bloody Elaine Carrie.

Wendy smirked. Not the smirk of a London bred lady, if they smirked at all. Nor was it a secretive sensual smirk of a grown lady who knows how to get what she wants. The same could be said for Lost's smirk, it was not hers. It was a smirk of a lady, secretive in its own ways, and it held the air of a child's mischievous nature. It was murderous, but not psychotic. Eerie but calm. This single smirk, the small quirk of Wendy's lip, spoke volumes, the duchess would die.

Spinning away from her current foe, and in the same movement drawing her concealed sword Wendy blocked a downward swipe, made by the last concubine. He was the last, the most coveted of all, the best, and he quickly retreated to attack again.

Wendy could feel Peter at her back now, protecting it from Bloody Carrie's steel, with a clash like thunder, booming and foreboding as they began their dance. Wendy had enough time to parry the strike and make a few quick ones of her own.

Parried and blocked, Wendy thought of a new strategy, and took to the air. Landing behind the man Wendy struck, the man a half second to late in his own turn. Red spilled clear across from his right shoulder down across the spine, around his side and into his navel. The screech rang out, followed by the thunk of iron against dirt and blood spilled unhindered onto the ground.

Left to the Neverland Royalty, the future King and Queen fought the Duchess. As soon as the rambunctious girl was back in the fight against Carrie, the Duchess next to forgot about the advancing sword of the youth Peter Pan.

With a battle cry Bloody Carrie charged the young Princess, fully prepared to see blood flow. Wendy simply stood calm, a simple smile on her face. The Duchess faulted at this estranged expression, and at that moment she remembered her second foe, the boy behind her.

A single glance, that is all it takes, a single glance behind her and a very feminine fist slammed into a blood thirsty left eye. There was barely any force put into the punch, but the sheer force of the Duchess' own charge forced her to stumble back a step or two. Into the waiting arms of the one the only Peter Pan.

Before Bloody Elaine Carrie knew what was happening, her hands were bound behind her back and she was face down in the dirt the weight of a masculine boot on her back.

A throaty chuckle rang out in the quiet village street, rising in volumes to a howling cackle that spoke emanate death, "Kill me, little girl. It is your only choice to rid the world of nightmares, of me."

"Little girl I am, I forgot my red cape at home sadly, but I'm just the little girl who cries wolf. You Madame Wolf won't eat this little girl, but the woodsman will still come. It's his choice whether he guts you fills you with rocks and throws you down the well or not," Answered the gallant nightmare slayer.

"What?" came the breathily pant of Elaine as the laughter died and confusion set in.

Wendy smiled; her voice raised and announced, "Villagers! Hear me! The Duchess is defeated; do with her as you like!"

In a gallant sweep, the still was broken. Every man who lost a wife or daughter, every mother who lost a daughter, and every orphaned child, swooped in and grabbed Duchess Elaine Carrie. And in the setting sun, the pinks and oranges painted, the feet of the once duchess hanging lifeless from the gallows.

_That night in every nursery across the way, the nightlights shivered, for what mother wants her children seeing such a horrific sight? One would think that in that single night, all the nightmares of every nursery would end. For what is there to be afraid of, when there is no Captain James Hook too dreaded for the seas, or Bloody Duchess Elaine Carrie too twisted for the shores. But no, sadly, for no matter how much sorting and cleaning a mother could do, who would forget a glorious battle by their favorite heroes; Prince Peter Pan, and Princess Wendy Lost the soon to be King and Queen of all Never Neverland. But of course that is another tale that will be told at another moment in time. _

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed, it's **not the end**. I also don't own Rotkäpchen (Red Riding Hood) that belongs to the glorious Brüder Grimm. Please tell me what you think.

-Na


	10. In the Dreams of Another

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or its characters.

Author's Note: short chappie sorry! Enjoy! Happy Reading!

The Legend of the Lost Girl

Chapter 9: In the Dreams of Another

Needless to say all had turned out well for the young royal family of dreams, of Never Neverland. Their greatest foes were no more, but restful nights could not last forever and new nightmares plagued the island.

There even came a time for the need of a younger hero. All of the toddlers that had older siblings need to see that they were just as good as the older children. Wendy gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl.

It would also seem that after the young ones were too old for their nurseries, and the nightlights ceased to grace their sleeping face a majority of the younger teens would still visit Neverland.

And of course this would now bring us to the parents or at least the mothers and most importantly Mrs. Darling. Who still did the tedious work of tucking away all of the rowdy dreams of young Michael. And after one particularly vivid dream of capturing Indians, Mrs. Darling noticed the shadows dancing across the moon and all though perhaps the young blonde no longer had his baby teeth and his dancing partner was no longer dressed for England's high society she knew who they were and she was happy.

Wendy was as grown up as she would ever be and was battling the adventures of parenthood along with many other adventures. Which are not for Mrs. Darling to relate nor were they meant for this tale. The legend of the Lost Girl has ended, for she was found and completed her destiny and all that is left is the Tale of a Queen.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think for it is over now.

-Na


End file.
